


For the Love of a Good Man (and woman)

by MzHxde



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, for puppets, this time not because i'm antagonising her, which makes a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: Vasquez and Clementina have a lazy day planned but real life interrupts them so plans must be rescheduled.





	For the Love of a Good Man (and woman)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HuntressDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressDaughter/gifts).



> So maybe not the best thing I've ever written but in the words of one Meatloaf "I would do anything for love"

Alejandro Vasquez had never considered himself a lucky man, things had happened in his life that had made him seriously discredit the idea of luck or at least good luck in his life. That was until he met Clémentina who made him feel for once that his luck had finally turned. She was beautiful and kind and Vasquez often wondered what she was doing with him.

Growing up in Texas Vasquez had fallen in with the wrong crowd and as a result his departure from his home had been under a cloud. Thankfully enough he had friends who were willing to stand by him no matter what he did.

Clementina on the other hand was nothing but lovely and kind and Vasquez often wondered what she saw in him but whenever he brought up the subject she would smile and kiss him and tell him not to worry.

As someone who spent her professional life organising things for other people sometimes Clem wanted nothing more than to spend the day with her husband doing nothing and Vasquez was only happy to oblige. They would sit together on the couch and watch endless novella episodes commenting all the while on the antics depicted within, while Clem would never admit it she loved spending this time together almost because of the novellas. When she was growing up she would spend long afternoons after school in her grandparents house eating comfort food and watching these stories with her grandmother.

Vasquez was by no means the world's greatest chef but he remembered recipes from his childhood, things his mother would make when he was at home to eat them and would make the same things for Clémentina while they spent the day together and it made him happy to be able to do nothing with someone he loved.

* * *

 

One such afternoon which was supposed to be spent on the couch watching television was interrupted when Clem received a call from a bride she'd been hoping to hear from,

**"I'm sorry cielo, I promise I'll be home as soon as I can"**

**"It's alright hadita, you have to go"** Vasquez gave his love a fond smile, **"I promise I won't watch anything without you"**

 **"You better not, Maria just found out that her husband's twin is actually her husband in disguise and that his long lost half sister is after his parent's fortune which was left to him after their mysterious death"** Clémentina kissed Vasquez goodbye as she walked out the door her heels clicking as she went.

Vasquez sighed as she went, what was he going to do with his afternoon now? He had no work today and as such had nothing else to do with Clémentina gone, he could always go to Goodnight's since there was bound to be someone around but he didn't want to leave if Clem wasn't going to be long. Never had he felt himself at such a loss for something to do and all because his wife had left.

As a teen he would have never considered the possibility of feeling so completely in love with someone else that he would feel at such a complete loss as to what to do with himself. Rose would no doubt give him all sorts of hell for feeling this useless without his wife but Vas knew it was in jest, so he may as well go to Goodnight's.

* * *

 

Clémentina couldn't focus on what was happening in front of her, the bride was talking about colour schemes and aesthetics and all Clem could focus on was her missed afternoon with Vasquez, it wasn't that novellas were so incredibly interesting that she couldn't possibly miss them but more that it was the time spent with Alejo, true they did live together and spend a lot of time together but they also spent so much time with friends that their alone time was sacred

 **"Clémentina? Is everything alright?"** the woman asked, **"you've been distracted"**

 **"Sorry, I'm just thinking about my husband is all"** Clem felt ridiculous, she couldn't focus on her job because she missed her husband,

 **"How long have you been married?"** the woman asked, **"You seem so happy, I want my marriage to be like that"**

 **"Alejo and I have been married for a year now, though it seems as though we've been together forever. He's the most wonderful man I've ever met"** Clem said with a smile, **"I'm sorry I've been a terrible person, I've not been focused on my work at all. Let's start again from the top"**

* * *

 

When she returned home Clementina was surprised to find the television on and paused, the table in front of the couch was laden with snacks and all sorts of comfort food,

 **"Welcome home hadita"** Vasquez smiled poking his head out of the kitchen, he wiped his hands on the front of the apron he was wearing as he came out to embrace her,

 **"Have you been cooking?"** she asked, **"all day?"**

**"I went to Goodnight's earlier but according to Rosa I was bringing everyone down so I came home; we have to catch up on Maria and Rudolfo after all"**

**"I'm so happy I married you"** Clem laughed, **"and not just because you cooked for me"**

**"You make me feel so worthy, I've never met a woman like you before and I never thought I would. I'm just a simple man and I know I don't have a glamorous job and I might not be the type of man your family thought you should marry but I love you Clémentina"**

**"I love you too Alejo, with all of my heart. Now come and sit with me on the couch and watch overdramatic dramas with me"**

**"Anything for you mi amor"**

Clem might love her job and her friends and family but sometimes there is nothing better than sitting on a couch with her husband watching overdramatic latinx actors and actresses and ignoring the rest of the world.


End file.
